looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Books
Books starring Looney Tunes characters have been around nearly as long as the characters themselves. Books about Looney Tunes and their authors and animators are newer and perhaps aimed at an older audience, but just as popular. Note: This list is incomplete. If you know of any Looney Tunes books not listed here, feel free to tell us about them, or even add them yourself! Fiction Big Little Books * Bugs Bunny (Big Little Book) * Bugs Bunny and His Pals * Bugs Bunny and Klondike Gold * Bugs Bunny and the Pirate Loot * Bugs Bunny in Risky Business * Bugs Bunny The Masked Marvel * Porky Pig (Big Little Book) * Porky Pig and His Gang Buzz Books * Daffy Duck in Quackodile Tears * Sylvester and Tweety in Catty Cornered * Tiny Toon Adventures Buster Bunny's Prehistoric Pet * Tiny Toon Adventures Earth Quack * Tiny Toon Adventures Last Night at the Prom * Tiny Toon Adventures Think or Swim Little Golden Books * Bugs Bunny (Little Golden Book) * Bugs Bunny and the Health Hog * Bugs Bunny and the Indians * Bugs Bunny and the Pink Flamingos * Bugs Bunny at the County Fair * Bugs Bunny at the Easter Party * Bugs Bunny Calling * Bugs Bunny Gets a Job * Bugs Bunny Marooned! * Bugs Bunny, Pioneer * Bugs Bunny: Pirate Island * Bugs Bunny, Stowaway * Bugs Bunny: Too Many Carrots * Bugs Bunny's Birthday * Bugs Bunny's Carrot Machine * Buster Bunny and the Best Friends Ever * Porky Pig and Bugs Bunny: Just Like Magic! * The Road Runner: A Very Scary Lesson * The Road Runner: Mid-Mesa Marathon * Tiny Toon Adventures Happy Birthday Babs! * Tiny Toon Adventures Lost in the Fun House * Tiny Toon Adventures The Adventures of Buster Hood * Tiny Toon Adventures The Baby-Sitter Blues * Tiny Toon Adventures The Sweetie Book of ABC * Tweety and Sylvester Birds of a Feather * Tweety Plays Catch the Puddy Tat * Tweety's Global Patrol First Little Golden Books * The Tweety Trap Golden Board Books * Sweetie in "What's For Lunch?" Golden Little Look-Look Books * Bugs Bunny Goes to the Dentist * Bugs Bunny in The Little Surprise * Bugs Bunny's Space Carrot * Tiny Toon Adventures Hurray for Hamton! * Tiny Toon Adventures Rock 'n Roar Golden Sound Story * Tiny Toon Adventures The Circus Comes to Town Golden Story Books * Bugs Bunny's Treasure Hunt Looney Tunes Library * Coyote Capers * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig in Ducks of Yore * Duck Dodgers in Outer Space * Happy Birthday, Bugs * I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat * Nighty Night, Bugs Speedy Gonzales Story Time Book Set * Emperor Bunny * Mummy Madness * Off the Wall * Running with Bulls * Surfer Cat * Taz-Mania (book) Tell-a-Tale Books * Bugs Bunny Hangs Around * Bugs Bunny's Birthday Surprise * Bugs Bunny, Party Pest * Bugs Bunny's Big Invention * Daffy Duck Space Creature * The Road Runner and the Bird Watchers * The Road Runner: Tumbleweed Trouble * Tweety (book) * Tweety and Slyvester at the Farm * Tweety and Sylvester A Visit to the Vet * Tweety and Sylvester Picnic Problems Wile E. Coyote, Physical Science Genius * Clang! * Kaboom! * Smash! * Splat! * Thud! * Whooosh! * Zap! * Zoom! Other * Bugs Bunny Get That Pet * Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble on Diamond Island * Bugs Bunny in Storyland * Bugs Bunny's Adventures * Daffy Duck for President * Daffy Duck's Family Tree * The Electric Company Magazine * Tiny Toon Adventures The Great Food Mystery Non-Fiction Autobiographies * Chuck Amuck * Chuck Reducks * That's not all Folks! * That's Still Not All Folks!! Others * Draw the Looney Tunes * The 50 Greatest Cartoons * I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat: 50 Years Of Sylvester & Tweety * Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies: A Complete Illustrated Guide To The Warner Bros. Cartoons * Looney Tunes: The Ultimate Visual Guide * The 100 Greatest Looney Tunes Cartoons * Warner Bros. Animation Art: The Characters, The Creators, The Limited Editions * The Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Books